Familia Ante Omnia
by TooManyFicsTooLittleTime
Summary: AU: Tsuna has always known that something wasn't quite right in his life. Strange dreams, odd powers and a strong sense of longing for something unknown fill his otherwise mundane life. When a baby hitman comes to Namimori, along with him will come the answers to the mysteries that have plagued his life, and nothing will ever be the same again.
1. Prologue

**Summary: **AU: Tsuna has always known that something wasn't quite right in his life. Sometimes, he looks in the mirror and sees a black-haired stranger looking back. Other times, he forgets that Nana is his mother, like he wasn't truly Nana's at all. He dismisses all of this as coincidences, but when a strange baby comes to Namimori, Tsuna's intuition goes crazy. Decade-old secrets will come to light, and nothing will ever be the same.

**Pairings: **Bianchi/Reborn. Nothing for anyone else right now, but I'm open to suggestions. No incest please (Sorry to the R27 and 5927 fans out there) Oh, and it'll definitely be slash.

**A/N:** This plot bunny has been wandering around my head for a while, so I decided to try writing it and see how it goes. To keep confusion to a minimum, Timoteo will be referred to Nono, no matter who's talking. I know the way I use the mist and rain flames are not canon, but it's my story and I can use them how I want. I chose Chiappone as Reborn's last name as I couldn't find his canon last name and decided to pick one from an Italian name database. I've edited this so there shouldn't be any glaring mistakes, but let me know if I missed anything. The title will probably change at some point. Oh, and the title is Latin for 'Family Above All'

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Those rights go to Akira Amano.

**Prologue**

Nono sat at his desk, frowning heavily. Nothing seemed to be going right for him, and Vongola was going to fall apart at the seams if he didn't think of a solution. Two of his best hitmen, Bianchi and Reborn, had a child around a year ago, and they finally decided that they couldn't properly raise a child while leaving on missions. They had told Nono to put them on permanent desk duty, or they would leave and Nono would never see them again. On top of that, Iemitsu found out that he was sterile, and could never have an heir. He'd been inconsolable ever since, and CEDEF was falling apart without their leader. He groaned again, wishing that there was a way to get rid of Reborn's child and get a child for Iemitsu.

Wait...

That was the solution to his problems! He could take Reborn and Bianchi's son, and give him to Iemitsu. It was a sinister plan, and Nono knew there was a chance of it blowing up in his face, but he had no choice. This was going to be a defining moment in his life, and he had to make a choice. Should he rip apart a family in order to make another happy and keep Vongola safe?

As soon as Nono asked himself that question, he already knew the answer. He quickly sent out a message, asking for Reborn and Bianchi to come to his office with their child. It wouldn't be too hard to erase all information about Reborn's family, as Nono had made sure news of Reborn's marriage and subsequent child never spread. Only him and the happy couple knew about little Antonio Chiappone, son of Reborn and Bianchi Chiappone.

It would also be ridiculously easy to force Reborn to stay in his infant form, as he could use his mist flame to erase the information from Reborn's mind. Reborn hadn't told the other arcobaleno about his discoveries yet, as he had been too busy with Bianchi and Antonio to tell them. It also hadn't hurt that Nono had practically ordered Reborn to keep information about his adult form a secret.

Nono decided to use his own mist powers to set everything up as opposed to asking his mist guardian, since less witnesses meant less chances for this secret to escape. Nono would take this act to his grave, and Reborn and Bianchi would never remember even getting married, much less having a son, once he was done with them. It sickened Nono to know that he was stealing a child, especially the son of his two favorite assassins. However, it had to be done, for Vongola.

Nono shook his head to clear his thoughts when a knock echoed through his office, and he beckoned the people waiting outside in. Reborn warily entered with Bianchi and his son in tow, and he softly closed the door to avoid aggravating his son. Nono smiled at them, projecting the air of a kindly grandfather to put Reborn at ease. He waved them into the chairs in front of his desk, and rested his chin on his hands.

"Chaos, Nono. What do you need? I thought I told you that I wouldn't take any more missions," Reborn says bluntly, cutting to the chase. Bianchi gasped and smacked Reborn on the arm, before turning to Nono and apologizing.

"Sorry Nono, but we're just on edge about keeping little Antonio safe and keeping everything a secret. We don't want anything to happen to him." Nono winced inwardly at that, but he covered it up with a smile.

"I know the feeling exactly. I just wanted to see little Antonio before you leave Vongola. You are part of my Family, and I would love it if Antonio came to see me as a Grandfather. Do you mind if I hold him?" Nono reached his arms out, and after a glare from Bianchi, Reborn reluctantly handed over his son. Nono sent out the smallest tendril of rain flame, slowly lulling Antonio to sleep.

"I know I will love Antonio like my own child," Nono remarked, "But I'm afraid you won't. I'm sorry Reborn, Bianchi, but I can't let you go. Ciao," Before they could move, Nono had sent them to sleep. He set little Antonio down on his desk, before getting to work changing his appearance. He also transplanted some of his sky flames into Antonio, as the child had inherited his Father's sun flames and the heir of Iemitsu needed sky flames. This was the most delicate part, as the flames had to accept Antonio. Nono breathed a sigh of relief when it worked, and he went to work altering Reborn and Bianchi's memories.

*****  
Later that day, Iemitsu practically sprinted into Nono's office when Nono told him that he had something for him. Iemitsu knew, deep in his heart, that he was going to leave Headquarters with a new family member. He burst through the doors, and his face brightened at the sight he saw. There stood Nono, holding a bundle with little brown tufts sticking out that were the exact shade of his darling Nana's hair

"Is this what you wanted to give to me Nono?" Iemitsu asked breathlessly, his hands itching to reach out and hold the child.

"Yes, this little tyke was found abandoned near my house earlier today. When my guards stumbled upon him crying in an alley, they brought him to me. He'll be perfect as a son for you. Congratulations, Iemitsu." Nono gave him as happy a smile as he could muster, his eyes straying to the direction of the apartments he had placed Reborn and Bianchi in mere hours ago. Iemitsu was too wrapped up in excitement to notice, otherwise he might have been more weary about taking the child. But he wasn't, and so Iemitsu left on the soonest plane to Namimori, child in hand without any idea of who the child belonged to. As far as he was concerned, the child was his now.

Nana would take one look at the child when Iemitsu came home and fall in love. He was named Sawada Tsunayoshi, her little Tuna fish. Nono had told them to keep the fact that Tsuna was adopted a secret, and Tsuna looked so similar to Nana that after several years they forgot that Tsuna wasn't actually theirs.

While Iemitsu was flying home to tell Nana the good news, two hitmen would wake up in their apartments with blinding headaches. Reborn Chiappone would go walk over to his suitcase, only to topple over as he over extended his legs. He frowned and chalked up the sudden bout of clumsiness to the headache, and he wouldn't realize that he simply wasn't used to being back in a small body. Bianchi Chiappone, now Gokudera Bianchi, would look around her room, searching for something she didn't have. Her arms felt cold, as if she had gotten used to holding a child. She shook her head and fell asleep, forgetting about the strange sensation by the time she woke up again in the morning.

**A/N** 2: Well, that's all I have for now. The next update should be in a few days, since I have nothing better to do. Next chapter will be called **Strange Occurrences in the Life of Sawada Tsunayoshi**, and it will be a series of short glimpses into his life as he grows up. All of it will be pre-daily life arc. That should begin by chapter 3. Fun fact: the name Antonio means 'invaluable'. I thought that fit rather well. Please review and let me know how it is. Remember, reviews feed an author's soul.

Ja ne,

TMFTLT


	2. Strange Occurrences in the Life of

**Summary: **AU: Tsuna has always known that something wasn't quite right in his life. Sometimes, he looks in the mirror and sees a black-haired stranger looking back. Other times, he forgets that Nana is his mother, like he wasn't truly Nana's at all. He dismisses all of this as coincidences, but when a strange baby comes to Namimori, Tsuna's intuition goes crazy. Decade-old secrets will come to light, and nothing will ever be the same.

**Pairings: **Bianchi/Reborn. Nothing for anyone else right now, but I'm open to suggestions. No incest please (Sorry to the R27 and 5927 fans out there) Oh, and it'll definitely be slash.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Those rights go to Akira Amano.

"Speech"

**"Italian"**

_"Dreams"_

**Chapter 2: Strange Occurrences in the Life of Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Age 3:**

Little Tsuna toddled around behind his house, smiling and exploring like any other three year old. Nana watched from afar, happy that her Tsu-kun was in an active mood. Tsuna was normally very quiet and introspective, so Nana enjoyed the rare moments when he eagerly bounced around.

While Nana was reflecting, Tsuna had plopped down next to a small pond that was more like a puddle. He looked in, mesmerised at the reflective surface of the water. He watched as his reflection flickered to a little boy of the same height with spiky black hair and steel grey eyes. Tsuna reached out, convinced another playmate was hidden in the water.

His fingers hit the water and disturbed it, and Tsuna shrieked at the cold feeling and pulled his hand back. When the water settled, all that was left was his face staring back at him, all traces of the black haired boy gone.

Pulled out of her musings by Tsuna's shriek, Nana turned to see Tsuna sitting on the ground, and rushed over to pull him off the dirty ground. She carried him back inside for his nap time, oblivious to what had happened seconds ago.

**Age 6:**

_Tsuna looked around, and he was all alone. He started to cry, when a man approached him, and Tsuna quickly calmed and cooed happily at him. His black hair was a mess, as if he had run his hands through it, and his tie was askew. Despite his rumpled appearance, his black eyes sparkled with mirth, and he reached out and picked up Tsuna with a smile. Tsuna smiled back, and through his gurgles he managed to force out one word, "__**Papa.**_"

_The man looked at Tsuna with surprise, before he yelled out and swung Tsuna around with the biggest grin Tsuna had ever seen. He ran out of the room, calling for someone named Bianchi. Soon, a woman with long pink hair and grey eyes came running in, and she picked him up. She smiled at Tsuna, and Tsuna yawned. With droopy eyelids, Tsuna looked up at her and said "__**Mamma,**_" _before falling asleep._

_When he opened his eyes again, a strange old man was looking at him. He looked up into the strained face of his Papa, and started to frown. People were talking around him, but he couldn't understand what they were saying. Soon, his Papa handed him over to the strange man. He saw a tendril of blue leak from his fingers, and he drifted off to sleep again. The last thing he saw, to his horror, was his Mamma and Papa falling to the ground._

Tsuna woke from his dream with a jolt, tears running down his face. He sobbed into his bed, calling out "**Mamma!Papa!**" over and over again, not noticing he was speaking Italian.

Nana came stumbling in and held him, petting his head and soothing him. Tsuna kept crying, looking around for his '**Mamma**'. Soon he exhausted himself and he fell back asleep. Nana wrote the whole thing off as a bad nightmare, and she too went back to sleep.

**Age 6 ½:**

"Alright now, today we're going to draw our families!" Aikiwa-Sensei called out, placing crayons and paper on every table. Tsuna looked around his classroom, and watched as his classmates eagerly grabbed crayons and started scribbling. After thinking for a minute, Tsuna grabbed a crayon and started drawing. As he drew, he practically wore the black crayon to a nub, and the pink one was a close second.

When he was done, he realized that he hadn't drawn his Kaa-san. Instead, a man wearing all black and a woman with pink hair stared up at him from the paper. He quickly stashed the picture and started a new one, and this one he did 'right'.

When Tsuna pulled out his drawing to show his Kaa-san, he hid the first drawing behind the second one and ran up to her to show off his drawing. She cooed at it like any respectable mother would, then promised to hang it on the fridge. She pulled out the tape, only to notice a second piece of paper behind the drawing. She pulled it out, and looked at the people Tsuna had drawn.

"Aww, my Tsu-kun is so creative! I bet he'll be a great artist some day!" Nana sighed happily, before placing the extra drawing on the desk in Tsuna's room.

It was soon swept to the side and buried under piles of homework and laundry, never to be seen again.

**Age 9:**

Tsuna had decided to climb a tree. Nana was inside doing the dishes, and Tsuna was bored out of his mind. There was a great tree for climbing near his house, so he walked out the door.

Before long he was staring up at the tree, and he started to climb before he was overcome with doubts.

He was almost to the top when he grabbed a slick part of the tree and fell down onto his wrist with a sickening crack. He held his arm close to his body, and sobbed quietly at the pain. He wished it would go away, and glared at the offending limb in between sobs. Soon, a bright yellow light started shining from his hand, and he was reminded of sunshine and happiness. He shut his eyes tightly at the bright light, and cautiously opened one eye once the light had faded.

He looked down at his broken arm, only to realize that it didn't hurt any more. He rotated it and twisted it every way he could think of, but the pain never came. It was like his arm had never been broken in the first place.

The next day after a few angry classmates beat him up for getting a 100 on his test, he focused on using that strange yellow light to heal. After minutes of trying fruitlessly to heal his cuts and bruises, he finally managed to activate his 'sunshine rays', as he liked to call them.

From that day forth, he never had another injury, even when a bully broke his rib after kicking him particularly hard.

**Age 13:**

"Tsu-kun, I need to go out to my book club meeting. Do you think you can cook dinner?" Nana called up the stairs, almost ready to leave.

"Sure Kaa-san, whatever," Tsuna's voice drifted back down the stairs. Nana sighed in relief and rushed out the door, eager to meet up with her friends.

Tsuna ambled down the stairs soon after Nana left, his stomach rumbling in hunger. Tsuna decided to make onigiri, since he didn't feel like attempting anything complicated. He walked around the kitchen, grabbing whatever he needed.

Within a few minutes, he was finished. He looked down at the food he made, only to recoil in disgust. Purple gas was being emitted from the onigiri, and it looked poisonous. Tsuna rushed outside and dumped the food out on the ground. A crow passing overhead breathed in the gas, and Tsuna watched in horror as the crow fell to the ground, dead.

After that, Tsuna swore to never cook again, no matter how many times his Kaa-san asked.

**A/N:** That's it for chapter 2. Sorry for the length, chapter 3 should be longer. Next chapter, **Here Comes the Sun **is the beginning of the Daily Life arc. Updates _should_ be every Saturday.

Ja ne,

TMFTLT


	3. Here Comes the Sun

**Summary: **AU: Tsuna has always known that something wasn't quite right in his life. Sometimes, he looks in the mirror and sees a black-haired stranger looking back. Other times, he forgets that Nana is his mother, like he wasn't truly Nana's at all. He dismisses all of this as coincidences, but when a strange baby comes to Namimori, Tsuna's intuition goes crazy. Decade-old secrets will come to light, and nothing will ever be the same.

**Pairings: **Bianchi/Reborn. Nothing for anyone else right now.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Those rights go to Akira Amano.

**Warnings: **OOC! Tsuna. Tsuna's going to be a lot smarter in this (don't worry, not hacker-smart!) because of his true intelligence. I believe intelligence has a genetic factor, and Reborn and Bianchi are both _extremely_ smart.

"Speech"

**"Italian"**

**Chapter 3: Here Comes the Sun**

"Tadaima! [I'm home]" Tsuna yelled absently as he walked into his house, head in a book.

"Okaeri [Welcome back], Tsu-kun," Nana responded, bouncing over and deftly plucking the book from his grasp. Tsuna cried out and reached for his book, but Nana had the advantage of years of experience and held his book hostage.

"Kaa-san! Give that back," Tsuna grumbled with a scowl, still trying futilely to get his book. Nana looked at the title, only to realize that the book was written in Italian. She frowned briefly, before focusing in on her now pouting son.

"Tsu-kun, I found an interesting flyer in the mail today," Nana started, eager to tell Tsuna about the home tutor she hired.

Tsuna's head snapped up to look at her, all thoughts of his book forgotten as his intuition screamed at him to pay attention.

Nana continued on, completely missing the intense scrutiny her son was giving her. "The flyer was for a home tutor, and I thought that would be perfect for you! I know you get good grades, but you never talk to anyone. The flyer said that he would train you to be a leader for the next generation. Isn't that exciting, Tsu-kun?"

"Kaa-san, let me see this flyer. It sounds like a scam," Tsuna asked as his intuition continued to 'yell' at him. Nana handed it over with a smile before walking to the kitchen, determined to make a feast in honor of the tutor.

Tsuna stared at the leaflet, pondering what it said. It was simple, as it only said 'Will raise your kid to be the new leader of the next generation. Grade and subject doesn't matter. Reborn.' What intrigued Tsuna the most was the name it had been signed with. _Reborn, huh? Why does that name sound familiar? _Tsuna pondered, idly turning the paper around in his hands.

He was startled out of his thoughts by a knock at the door. He walked over and opened it, his intuition going silent as the sentence '_So it begins' _echoed ominously in his head. Tsuna opened the door, only to look around in confusion when he didn't see anyone. He was about to close the door, when a squeaky voice spoke up.

"Down here, moron," Tsuna looked down, only to frown at the sight of a baby standing on the doorstep. Something told Tsuna that the kid was more dangerous than anyone he had ever met before, so he refrained from commenting on the fact that a _baby _was standing on his doorstep (in a suit, no less!).

Nana drifted over, wondering why Tsuna was standing there with the door open. Nana was about to berate Tsuna for letting the air conditioning out, when she caught sight of the baby standing in front of Tsuna.

"Oh, how cute! Are you lost little boy?" Nana asked in a sweet voice, ignoring the '_Kaa-san, stop!_' that Tsuna whispered from behind her.

:::::Break:::::

Reborn stood in front of the door to the Sawada household, and he prayed to every deity that he could think of that Sawada Tsunayoshi was nothing like his father. Sawada Iemitsu couldn't be a bigger idiot if he tried, and Reborn knew he would break his promise to Nono if he had to deal with a sighed, before knocking on the door and waiting. Within moments, the door opened, and Reborn got his first look at his new student.

'_Boring,'_ was Reborn's first thought. With mundane brown hair that was slightly fluffy, and dull brown eyes, Sawada Tsunayoshi wasn't much to look at. Reborn waited for Tsuna to make the stereotypical 'What's a baby doing here?' question, but it never came. Reborn smirked inwardly as he noticed the wary look Tsuna gave him.

'_Interesting. If Tsuna already listens to his hyper intuition*, it might make training him much easier,' _Reborn thought. Reborn's internal smirk only deepened as he watched his future student try to stop his mother from calling Reborn a baby. '_Very interesting indeed'_

:::::Break:::::

Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief as Nana finally stopped cooing at the not-baby. Tsuna's relieved face was short lived because as soon as the baby introduced itself, his face twisted into barely-veiled shock.

"Ciaossu. I am the home tutor, Reborn," the not-baby, now Reborn, introduced himself with a cute smile. Tsuna felt a chill run down his back as he looked into Reborn's eyes. They were the eyes of a cold-hearted killer, not the innocent eyes of a child. He repressed the urge to turn his eyes away, even as Reborn's eyes bored into his. They both looked away at the same moment when Nana spoke up, but Reborn threw a curious glance his way even as he turned towards Nana.

"Oh, that's so adorable! Come in, come in, Reborn-san!" Nana beckoned with a smile. Tsuna silently stepped out of the way as Reborn walked in.

"Well, Reborn-san, give me a minute and I'll fix up a guest room for you," Nana said, heading up the stairs.

"I don't need that, Sawada-san. As a home tutor, I must stay with my charge 24/7. I'll sleep in Dame-Tsuna's room." Reborn gave her a smile, and Tsuna shivered. Reborn turned his eyes to Tsuna, and the smile was replaced by a cold smirk.

"No, no, none of that Sawada-san stuff! You can call me Kaa-san, Reborn-san," Nana said, before wandering off to continue cooking dinner.

"Dame-Tsuna, why don't you show me to your room." Reborn said, and Tsuna frowned inwardly at the name. He wasn't no good; he was top of his class! Tsuna gave Reborn another wary look, wishing that his intuition would help him out. It stayed silent, and Tsuna was about to walk up the stairs, when Reborn's voice stopped him.

"Tsuna, why is there a book in Italian sitting on the table?" Tsuna looked back, only to see Reborn holding his copy of _**Il Gattopardo****_ in one hand.

"Oh, that's mine! I forgot that Kaa-san took it!" Tsuna explained reaching over to get it. He pouted when Reborn move it out of his reach.

"No, _Dame-Tsuna, _I said _why_ you had a book in Italian, not whose it was," Reborn said.

"I have it to read? What else do you do with a- Oh! You meant why it was in Italian. Well, I taught myself Italian two years ago because it looked interesting. Now, do you want to see my room or not?" Tsuna responded.

"You don't order me around, Dame-Tsuna. Don't forget who's in charge here." Reborn said with a dark look. None the less, he started walking up the stairs.

Once Tsuna was in his room he watched Reborn look around, analyzing the state of his room. When he was done, he sat down on Tsuna's bed, looking right at home.

"So, Reborn, what are you really doing here?" Tsuna asked, sitting down on a chair. Reborn momentarily looked at him in shock, before his expression smoothed out.

"Well, Dame-Tsuna, I'm here to tutor you. However, I'm not here to tutor you in school. I'm the world's greatest hitman, and I'm here to train you to become the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia," Reborn smirked at the dumbstruck expression on Tsuna's face.

'_Is he lying? No, it doesn't feel like it…. There is something strange about him though. I guess I'll have to assume he's telling the truth,' _Tsuna thought.

"Why am I going to become the boss? Does the the current leader not have any kids?" Tsuna regretted asking the second he saw the evil smile on Reborn's face.

"Nono's children are all dead. The first son, Enrico, was shot in a fight. The second son, Massimo, drowned in a lake. Federico, the last son, was dissolved until only his bones were left." Tsuna looked at Reborn in horror as he showed Tsuna pictures of their remains. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if he would end up like them.

Tsuna took a few more seconds to silently freak out, before breathing deeply and composing himself.

"Okay, so the heirs are all dead, but why was I chosen? I've never even been to Italy, much less been involved in the Mafia. Surely you have someone more qualified?" Reborn pulled the chameleon off his hat, and Tsuna watched in awe as it turned into a family tree.

"You are the great-great-great-great grandson of the Vongola Primo, Giotto. You are the last possible person who could lead, so do try not to die." Tsuna gave him a sour look, secretly upset that he was the last resort.

"Luckily, both Nono and the CEDEF leader approved of you." Reborn continued.

'_He said CEDEF leader with a weird look. I wonder who it is.'_ Tsuna thought, before deciding to ask.

"Who is the CEDEF leader? And for that matter, what is the CEDEF?" Tsuna asked, then recoiled inwardly at the sadistic smile that crossed Reborn's expression.

"CEDEF is Vongola's external advisors. Their leader," Reborn stopped, presumably to increase suspense "is none other than Sawada Iemitsu." Whatever reaction Reborn was expecting, it wasn't the dangerous growl that Tsuna made.

Tsuna was angry. No, angry is an understatement. Tsuna was _pissed off._ Tsuna had always known that Iemitsu (he couldn't stand to call that _traitor _father anymore) wasn't a construction worker, but to be in the mafia was a whole new level. He had put Tsuna and Nana in danger, and didn't even have the decency to warn them. What if an assassin wanted to cripple CEDEF by killing their leader's family? They would have been slaughtered!

"That bastard!" Tsuna bit out, before putting his hands to his temples. Reborn gave him a minute to reign in his anger, before changing the subject.

"Anyway, I'm here to train you. It seems you don't need any help in the academic department, so we'll be able to focus more on how to lead Vongola. We will also be working on collecting guardians for you." Tsuna opened his mouth to ask another question, but was cut off by Nana's voice floating up to him from downstairs.

"Tsu-kun! Reborn-san! It's time for dinner!" Nana yelled. Tsuna stood up and stretched, and jumped when he felt a weight settle on his head. He peered up, only to see Reborn sitting there, acting like he sat on people's heads every day.

'_Maybe he does,' _Was Tsuna's final thought, before a tap on the head encouraged him to walk downstairs.

:::::Break:::::

Nana had already set up the table, and Tsuna earned another smack on the head for not helping. Tsuna almost protested, since he had been busy listening to Reborn's explanation about Vongola, but he wisely decided to hold his tongue. Reborn nimbly jumped off Tsuna's head and sat down.

"Itadakimasu!***" Tsuna and Nana chorused, before starting to eat.

"This is quite good, **Mamma**," Reborn said, and Tsuna looked over sharply at him.

'_Where have I heard that word before?' _Tsuna wondered, before shaking his head slightly and forgetting about it. They were finished eating pretty soon, and as Tsuna had finished his homework he decided to go to sleep. He waited for Reborn to hop on his head again, before walking back upstairs. He changed and crawled into bed. He was asleep in seconds, and therefore didn't notice Reborn hopping into the bed and crawling under the covers.

:::::Break:::::

Reborn woke up in stages, beams of light shining in his eyes. It was quite unusual for Reborn to wake up so slowly, since the second it took to wake up could mean the difference between life and death. He attempted to sit up, only to find something stopping him. He looked down, and noticed a pair of arms holding him. He blinked, uncomprehending what was going on.

'_Why is someone holding me?' _Reborn thought, thoroughly confused.

He was jolted out of his stupor when Tsuna's grip tightened and he whimpered. Tsuna frowned in his sleep, mumbling something unintelligible. Reborn watched as Tsuna seemed to grow more distressed. Reborn pulled out Leon, intending to smack him on the head to wake him up, when Tsuna cried out.

"**Papa! Papa!" **Tsuna called, a tear falling down his cheek. Reborn stared at him in shock, forgetting about the hammer in his hands.

'Why is Tsuna calling out for his father in Italian? For that matter, why is he calling out for his father at all? Didn't he call him a bastard yesterday?'

Reborn was normally cold and unfeeling, never showing emotions. Even when he was with his previous student, he stayed apathetic. But something about seeing Tsuna crying and whimpering made him want to gather Tsuna up in his arms and soothe him. He unconsciously reached out, only to see little hands enter his vision. He scowled and pulled his hands back as he was brutally reminded of his curse and why he could never again gather _anyone _into his arms.

He grabbed the Leon hammer again, and smashed him down on Tsuna's head. Tsuna sprang out of bed, then he tripped on the long hems of his pajamas and fell into a heap in the floor.

"Get up, Dame-Tsuna. It's time for school." Reborn smirked as he watched Tsuna run around his room getting ready, all the while rubbing his head and grumbling about evil not-babies. He pushed the events from a minute ago out of his mind, and thought about what he had planned for Tsuna. Tsuna definitely needed to be at school on time today.

After all, he wouldn't want to make a bad impression on the new transfer student, Gokudera Hayato.

**A/N: **That's all for now. It's a bit longer, as promised. Next chapter, **The Smell of Storms and Falling Rain** will introduce two guardians. Don't worry, this will diverge from canon pretty soon. Question for my lovely readers: Do you care if Tsuna is paired with anyone? I'm not sure if I can write romance well enough, but if people want it I'll try. Reviewers will get a free hug!

* Tsuna doesn't _really _have a hyper intuition (because he's not a descendant of Primo), but Reborn doesn't know that.  
****_Il Gattopardo_ **is a famous novel by the author Giuseppe di Lampedusa.

*** Itadakimasu is said before meals. It is the Japanese equivalent to saying grace, and it is giving thanks for all who helped make the meal. (it literally means 'I humbly receive')

Ja ne,  
TMFTLT


	4. The Smell of Storms and Falling Rain

**Summary: **AU: Tsuna has always known that something wasn't quite right in his life. Sometimes, he looks in the mirror and sees a black-haired stranger looking back. Other times, he forgets that Nana is his mother, like he wasn't truly Nana's at all. He dismisses all of this as coincidences, but when a strange baby comes to Namimori, Tsuna's intuition goes crazy. Decade-old secrets will come to light, and nothing will ever be the same.

**Pairings: **Bianchi/Reborn. No pairings for anyone else.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters or the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Those rights go to Akira Amano.

**Warnings: **OOC! Tsuna. Tsuna's going to be a lot smarter in this (don't worry, not hacker-smart!) because of his true intelligence. I believe intelligence has a genetic factor, and Reborn and Bianchi are both _extremely_ smart

**Chapter 4: The Smell of Storms and Falling Rain**

Tsuna frowned down at his toast, absently rubbing the lump on his head from where Reborn hit him on the head. His thoughts were half-formed at best, as he was still mostly asleep. Reborn was looking entirely too smug as he sipped his coffee, although there was a subtle tension in his eyes. Tsuna opened his mouth to break the silence that had fallen in the kitchen, but Nana beat him to it.

"Tsu-kun, you better leave if you don't want to be late," Nana said with a smile. Tsuna started to complain, but he quickly fell silent when Reborn lifted his hammer. Tsuna gathered up his stuff, and opened the door. As he was leaving, he felt Reborn settle on his head.

"Ittekimasu [I'm leaving], Kaa-san," Tsuna said with a sigh.

"Itterasshai [take care], Tsu-kun!" Nana shouted, and Tsuna shut the door and started the long trek towards school.

***Break***

The walk was mostly silent. Tsuna could feel Reborn turning his head as he observed Namimori, and Tsuna was content to let his make his observations in peace.

Tsuna was almost to school, when he ran into a familiar face.

"Hello, Tsuna-kun! How are you today? Oh, what is a cute little baby doing on your head?" Kyoko asked in a rush, a big smile on her face.

"I'm not a baby. I'm the world's best hitman, Reborn," Reborn declared, and Kyoko giggled and reached out to pick up Reborn. Tsuna danced away from her searching hands, feeling oddly protective of Reborn. Also, he wasn't sure how Reborn would react to strange people grabbing him.

"Sorry Kyoko-chan, Reborn doesn't particularly like to be picked up," Tsuna said, rubbing the back of his head with a slight blush.

"Oh, Tsuna-kun, that's alright! You know, I once had a cousin who was like that…" Kyoko chattered, and Tsuna breathed a quiet sigh of relief. _'Crisis averted' _Tsuna thought, nodding at whatever Kyoko was talking about.

Soon after that Kyoko's best friend, Hana, showed up, and they said their goodbyes before parting ways. Reborn hopped off Tsuna's head in order to walk alongside him on a fence.

"So, Tsuna, do you like Kyoko-san?" Reborn asked with a smirk. Tsuna looked at him weirdly, before shaking his head.

"No, she's like a sister to me. Dating Kyoko-chan would be really awkward for both of us," Tsuna said, missing the disappointed look that flashed across Reborn's face.

"Do you have any regrets, Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked with an innocent look. Tsuna stopped walking, and turned to face Reborn fully.

"What is this about, Reborn? Planning on shooting me?" Tsuna quipped, freezing when he saw Reborn give him an odd glance.

"You aren't _really _planning on shooting me, are you?" Tsuna asked nervously, backing away from Reborn.

"No, Dame-Tsuna, I'm not," Reborn said with a sigh. Tsuna continued to stare at Reborn for a few moments, before shrugging and resuming his walk to school.

Before long Tsuna was finally at school. Tsuna turned to ask Reborn a question, only to realize he wasn't there. Tsuna looked around, but he couldn't find any sign of the pint-sized hitman. Tsuna would have continued looking around, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Hibari start to advance towards him. With a muffled curse Tsuna ran into the school, barely making it into his homeroom before the bell rang. He sunk into his chair and waved at Kyoko before turning his attention towards his teacher.

"Okay, students, settle down. Today we have a new student from Italy," the teacher started, pausing when everyone started talking at once.

'_Wait, isn't Reborn also from Italy? It could be a coincidence, but I doubt it,' _Tsuna thought. His intuition seemed to spark up helpfully, telling him that his thoughts were on the right track. The teacher cleared his throat, only to be interrupted by the classroom door slamming open.

A tall, silver-haired teenager strolled through the door with a sneer on his face. His uniform was rumpled, giving him a rebellious edge. The necklace and rings he wore only added to his look, and all the girls in class swooned and talked about how handsome he was.

"Tch, I'm Gokudera Hayato. Leave me alone," He growled, ignoring the squeals of the girls. He stalked down the aisle.

'_He's heading towards me!' _Tsuna realized with a start as Gokudera scowled at him and prepared to kick his desk. Tsuna glowered right back at him, and his eyes unknowingly flashed to a steel grey. Tsuna watched bemusedly as Gokudera stumbled back, almost tripping over a backpack. He righted himself, and he practically growled at Tsuna.

"After school, you and me, by the baseball field." Gokudera said, before walking to his desk and slumping down.

***Break***

Throughout the day Tsuna caught Gokudera staring at him. He always seemed to look curious, but the look twisted into a glare the second he caught Tsuna looking back at him.

Classes passed by in a blur, and all too soon the final bell rang. Tsuna grabbed his stuff, before walking out to the field. There he saw Gokudera, and to his surprise, Reborn talking.

"There you are, Sawada! I was starting to think you'd chickened out," Gokudera taunted, and Tsuna frowned at him disapprovingly. Gokudera seemed to lose steam at his scolding look, but he puffed up again and turned to Reborn.

"So, Reborn, if I defeat this weakling here, I'll get to become Vongola Decimo?" Gokudera asked, and Tsuna sighed heavily. Both Reborn and Gokudera turned to stare at him.

"It's always Reborn's doing, isn't it? So, who is he really?" Tsuna turned towards Reborn, clearly asking for an explanation.

"Meet Smokin' Bomb Hayato. It's said that he can hide bombs in every part of his body." Reborn said. Tsuna looked at Gokudera incredulously, praying that Reborn was kidding. When he didn't refute the claim, Tsuna sighed again before nodding.

"Let's get this over with then," Tsuna said. Without any more discussion, Gokudera pulled a stick of dynamite from _somewhere_ and lit it. Tsuna barely had time to prepare before it was flying at him. Tsuna quickly caught it and snuffed out the flame, shaking his fingers and hissing in pain.

"Tch, seems like I'll have to up the ante of my bombs. Double bombs!" Gokudera yelled, throwing more bombs. Tsuna ran all over, putting out the flames before a single stick could explode. Tsuna watched as Gokudera became even more frustrated and pulled out more bombs.

"Triple bombs!" Gokudera yelled again, his fingers barely able to hold them all. Suddenly, he dropped a few of them, and all of the bombs fell soon after. Tsuna panicked, knowing he couldn't extinguish them all. Cursing inwardly, Tsuna sprinted towards Gokudera and shoved him away from the bombs. He fell on top of Gokudera just as the bombs exploded, and a wave of heat rushed over his back.

Tsuna felt a burning pain shoot through him, but he forced himself to ignore the pain. He looked down, trying to see if Gokudera was injured through the heavy smoke that surrounded them.

"A-are you," Tsuna coughed, "Are you alright, Gokudera-san?" Tsuna managed to choke out. Gokudera looked at him with a horrified face, and Tsuna feared the worst.

"Am I alright? Forget about me, I'm fine! What about you, you're the one who took the brunt of the blast!" Gokudera practically screamed. He crawled out from under Tsuna, pulling him into his lap. Gokudera looked at his back, and cried out in shock.

Tsuna's shirt was burnt away, and his back was covered in burns.

***Break***

When Reborn told Gokudera to fight Tsuna, he expected Tsuna to run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. This would let him shoot Tsuna, and he could see how Tsuna used his dying will flames. Instead, he watched Tsuna sprint around and extinguish every stick of dynamite without a single complaint.

'_At least I know he works well on his feet' _Reborn thought as he watched them fight. When Gokudera called out for triple the bombs, Reborn got worried. He had never seen Gokudera successfully use that many bombs before. His fears were confirmed when Gokudera dropped all of his dynamite, and he prepared to , before he could do anything Tsuna shoved Gokudera out of the way as explosions rocked the ground.

Reborn desperately tried to see through the thick cloud of smoke and dirt, trying to spot his (_when did he start to think of Tsuna as his?) _ student. With a frown Reborn jumped from the tree he was perched in and walked into the slowly thinning smoke.

***Break***

Tsuna turned his arm awkwardly, patting Gokudera on the leg in an attempt to calm him.

"I'll be fine, Gokudera-san. I'd rather have some burns on my back than have you dead," Tsuna said, trying to keep Gokudera from feeling guilty.

"This is all my fault! I'm sorry, Juudaime!" Gokudera wailed. Tsuna was about to open his mouth, when he heard a muffled gasp. He craned his neck to see Reborn standing there staring at his back. They both locked eyes, and Tsuna tried to convey through his eyes that he was fine. Reborn stared at him for another moment, before nodding and walking closer. Reborn's hands lit up with a golden glow, and Tsuna felt a calming wave of heat wash away the pain on his back.

Tsuna recognized the feeling from the many times he had healed himself, so he held himself still as Reborn worked on his back. When Reborn was finished, Tsuna tentatively sat up and rolled his back. When he felt no pain he smiled and gave Reborn a thankful nod. Reborn nodded back, before walking over and sitting down in his lap. Tsuna grinned, and lightly wrapped his arms around Reborn. Tsuna heard a loud thump, and he glanced sharply at Gokudera. Gokudera was sitting on his knees with his forehead pressed to the ground.

"I am sorry for injuring you so severely Juudaime!" Tsuna stared at Gokudera for a moment, before smacking him on the head. Gokudera looked up at Tsuna in shock, wondering why he had been hit.

"Listen to me, and listen closely. It was my choice to shove you out of the way, and one I would gladly repeat. By feeling guilty, you are making my actions seem trivial and unwanted. This was _not _your fault. Do you understand?" Tsuna commanded, his voice slipping into what would be known in the future as his 'boss voice'.

"I do, Juudaime! Thank you!" Gokudera yelled, now resembling a puppy.

"You don't need to call me Juudaime, Gokudera-san. We're friends, after all," Tsuna said, smiling when Gokudera looked at him in shock.

"Only if you call me Hayato-kun, Tsuna-san," Tsuna nodded and gave a noise of agreement.

"Well, we should probably be heading home, Kaa-san must be worried. I'll see you tomorrow, Hayato-kun," Tsuna said.

"Bye, Tsuna-san." Gokudera said with a smile, and they prepared to leave when Tsuna heard muffled voices. Tsuna tugged on Gokudera's sleeve, putting his hand over Gokudera's mouth before he could speak. Tsuna crept over to the batting cages as the voices grew louder, Gokudera right on his heels.

"Hey, Mochida-senpai, you're really good at kendo, right? So I was wondering if I could get some advice. I haven't been doing too well in baseball lately, do you have any tips for me?" Yamamoto Takeshi's voice floated over from where they were standing. Tsuna and Gokudera traded glances, knowing this couldn't end well.

"Ha! I always knew a loser like you couldn't do anything. You should just give up, Yamamoto," Mochida responded, and Tsuna swore he could hear the cruel smirk on his face.

"That's what I thought, ha ha. See you tomorrow, Mochida-senpai," Yamamoto said before walking off.

"I have a really bad feeling about this, Hayato-kun," Tsuna said with a frown, and Gokudera hummed in agreement.

Reborn, who had been silent until now, spoke up. "Tsuna, I don't think there's anything we can do today. Let's go home and see what happens tomorrow."

"I guess you're right. I'll see you tomorrow, Hayato-kun!" Tsuna said. Gokudera gave his goodbyes, and they parted ways.

***Break***

The next day, Tsuna's sense of uneasiness grew stronger. Both Gokudera and Reborn commented on his anxiety, but he waved them off. During morning classes Tsuna was reprimanded several times by his teachers for not paying attention, but Tsuna didn't care. By lunchtime, Tsuna barely holding himself together.

"Tsuna-san, what do you think is going to happen?" Gokudera asked nervously, glancing around every so often.

"I don't know, and that's why I'm so on edge. Whatever happens is going to happen soon though," Tsuna replied with a frown. Whatever Gokudera was going to say was cut off by the classroom door slamming open. Tsuna and Gokudera jumped to their feet, and they were running once their classmate finished talking.

"Hey, everyone, Yamamoto's going to jump off the roof!" He shouted, only to be shoved out of the way by a now frantic Tsuna. All of Tsuna's instincts were screaming at him, and he knew he didn't have long to try and save Yamamoto.

Tsuna burst through the door to the roof, and shoved through the crowd that had gathered. Finally, Tsuna made it to the fence where Yamamoto stood. Tsuna could see the tears running down his face as he clutched his broken arm.

"So, Sawada, did you come here to mock me? To tell me that you're better?" Yamamoto said with a sniffle.

"What? No! I didn't come here to mock you, and I'm not better than you. Not by a long shot." Tsuna said as he edged closer to the fence.

"I may be smart, but being able to ace a test is useless in the real world. Yamamoto-san, not only are you an amazing baseball player, but you're also the kindest person I've ever met. You always have a smile on your face. Those are the things that will get you far in life. And what about your Dad? Don't you think he'll miss you? Come back over, Yamamoto-san," Tsuna continued. Yamamoto seemed to think about it, before nodding and giving Tsuna a wide smile.

"Ha ha, I guess I didn't think about that. You're kinder than you think, Sawada," Yamamoto said as he climbed back over the fence. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief, only to spin around as he heard a very unwanted voice.

"Hey, Dame-Yamamoto! You're such an attention whore! I bet you never wanted to jump in the first place! I told you yesterday to just give up, didn't you hear me?" Mochida's snide voice chimed in as he shoved his way to the front. Yamamoto's face fell at the name, and he looked down in shame. Tsuna growled at Mochida, and stepped protectively in front of Yamamoto.

"If anyone here is an attention whore, it's you, Mochida-senpai! You came up here just to make a scene and make Yamamoto feel bad! Well, if you want a scene I'll give you one! I challenge you to a fight, right now." Tsuna yelled, and the rooftop fell silent. Tsuna heard Gokudera quietly walk up to Yamamoto and pull him away from Tsuna. Mochida looked at him, then scoffed.

"Fine. Kobayashi, bring me two kendo swords. First one to score an ippon [point] wins!" Mochida declared, before catching the shinai* that was tossed to him. Tsuna also caught a shinai, before sliding into a basic stance. The impromptu referee counted down from three, and then they both started fighting. Tsuna was constantly dodging Mochida's blows,his dodging skills finely honed from years of dodging bullies. Mochida grew sloppier and sloppier as he swung his shinai. On one swing he overreached, and Tsuna quickly took advantage of his mistake and hit Mochida in the center of his chest with his shinai. Everyone froze, before the referee called it.

"Ippon! Sawada-san wins!" Kobayashi yelled, and the rooftop exploded with cheers. Mochida looked infuriated, and stalked up to Tsuna.

"You little rat! You must have cheated!" Mochida roared, before roughly shoving Tsuna. Tsuna stumbled backwards, only to run into Gokudera and Yamamoto, who had been standing behind Tsuna. They all fell into the fence, which couldn't take their combined weight and broke. Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto all toppled off the top of the rooftop and plummeted towards the ground.

***Break***

Reborn watched Tsuna storm onto the rooftop from a nearby tree. He didn't worry about Yamamoto as he believed in Tsuna's ability to talk him down. Reborn knew that once Tsuna talked to Yamamoto, he would have another member to add to his famiglia. Yamamoto Takashi was perfect for the rain guardian, as he was a natural-born hitman.

As Reborn expected, Yamamoto was soon safe and grinning on the other side of the fence. He only started to worry when Mochida showed up. Reborn had heard Mochida and Yamamoto's conversation yesterday, so he knew this confrontation wouldn't go well. Reborn's hitman intuition, while not as strong as the famous hyper intuition of Primo's, was still strong. Reborn just knew that something bad was going to happen. Reborn grabbed Leon off his hat, and prepared to shoot a dying will bullet.

Reborn couldn't help but feel pride as he watched his student dance around Mochida. He dodged each hit with ease, and Reborn almost cheered as he watched Tsuna win. He started to put Leon away, when Mochida shoved Tsuna. Reborn couldn't help but cry out when he watched Tsuna fall off the edge of the roof with his two guardians.

"Tsuna!" Reborn yelled, before aiming Leon and shooting Tsuna right in the head. He waited for flames to light up on his head, only for his eyes to widen in shock once he saw what color they were.

'_Why are Tsuna's flames sun flames? He's a descendant of Primo himself, and Nono said he definitely had sky flames!' _Reborn thought frantically. Reborn was shocked further when he watched Tsuna's flames flicker and change into sky flames, leaving Reborn to wonder if he had imagined the whole thing.

Tsuna's sky flames allowed everyone to reach the ground safely, and Reborn walked up like nothing strange had happened.

***Break***

Tsuna gave a relieved smile as he checked over Gokudera and Yamamoto and found no injuries. Tsuna had been frightened beyond belief when they had been falling. When Tsuna had felt the bullet hit him in the head, he had felt regret that he couldn't save his only friends. He had felt the familiar 'sunshine flames' light up on his forehead, which had cause him to panic further. He wanted to save his friends, not heal them! As if obeying him, his flames had flickered and changed to a comforting orange color that reminded Tsuna of the sky at sunset. Tsuna had grabbed onto Gokudera and Yamamoto, and they bounced off the ground harmlessly.

"What _was _that? Why am I not dead?" Yamamoto breathed, and Tsuna prepared to give a long explanation when Reborn walked up out of nowhere. Tsuna offered a hand to him out of habit, and placed him on his head.

"Those were dying will flames. You see, Tsuna's in the mafia and only a select few of people in his famiglia can use them; specifically, his guardians." Reborn said bluntly, and Tsuna had to stop himself from smacking his face.

"Okay, that's cool. Can I play your mafia game too?" Yamamoto said, and this time Tsuna did smack himself on the face. He shook his head for a moment, wondering how his life ended this way. Tsuna looked up to see Gokudera looking apoplectic, so he hurried to speak before Gokudera pulled out some dynamite.

"This isn't a game, Yamamoto-san. I really am in the mafia," Tsuna explained gently.

"Alright, but only if you call me Takashi." Takashi said brightly.

"We really aren't joking, Yama- Takashi. You could die if you became one of my guardians!" Tsuna cried, worried that Takashi didn't understand what he was getting into.

"I know. My Pops used to tell me stories about the mafia. Don't worry, Tsuna. I'll always protect you, so count me in!" Takashi said with a bright smile.

"Hey, baseball freak, Tsuna-san doesn't need you for protection! He has me!" Gokudera yelled, pulling out a stick of dynamite.

"Ha ha, there's no need to threaten me Hayato-san! Tsuna-kun needs both of us! We can share." Takashi laughed, slinging an arm around Tsuna.

"Don't address me and Tsuna-san so casually! You will refer to us only as Gokudera-sama and Sawada-sama!" Gokudera yelled.

Tsuna watched them bicker with a fond smile on his face as he felt Reborn fiddle with his hair. _'Is this what having friends is like? I think this is the happiest I've ever been,' _Tsuna mused as they walked away. _'Maybe it was a good thing that I was chosen to be the Vongola Decimo.'_

**A/N: **That's all for now! Wow, this chapter is longer than I thought it would be. Question for my lovely readers: are there any characters that you really want to see in the story that appear after the Kokuyo arc (like Colonello, Spanner, etc.) Next chapter: **Poisonous Lightning_,_ **we finally meet Bianchi and a strange baby cow is acting like a brat. Remember, reviewers get free hugs and my eternal gratitude!


	5. Poisonous Lightning

**Summary: **AU: Tsuna has always known that something wasn't quite right in his life. Sometimes, he looks in the mirror and sees a black-haired stranger looking back. Other times, he forgets that Nana is his mother, like he wasn't truly Nana's at all. He dismisses all of this as coincidences, but when a strange baby comes to Namimori, Tsuna's intuition goes crazy. Decade-old secrets will come to light, and nothing will ever be the same.

**Pairings: **Bianchi/Reborn. No pairings for anyone else.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters, any direct quotes, or the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Those rights go to Akira Amano.

**Warnings: **OOC! Tsuna. Tsuna's going to be a lot smarter in this (don't worry, not hacker-smart!) because of his true intelligence. I believe intelligence has a genetic factor, and Reborn and Bianchi are both _extremely_ smart

**Chapter 5: Poisonous Lightning**

Tsuna's room was quiet as he worked on his homework. Reborn sat on his bed, quietly reading a book and occasionally glancing at his paper. The sun shone brightly through the open window, and a breeze rustled his papers every so often.

The peaceful atmosphere was broken by the sound of giggling. Tsuna was startled, as the laugh had sounded like someone was right outside. Tsuna turned to look out his window, and nearly screamed. There on a branch was a small child with an afro wearing a cow-print outfit. What almost caused Tsuna to scream was not the fact a child was outside his window; instead, it was the fact that the toddler was _holding a gun_.

"Uh, Reborn? You might want to look out the window," Tsuna said, slowly inching towards his door. Reborn glanced up, made an irritated sound, then went back to his book.

"Reborn? Are you not concerned by the fact someone is pointing a gun at you?" Tsuna asked, his voice slightly hitching in fear. Instead of dodging or yelling like a normal human would, he simply glanced at the kid again before ignoring him.

"Ha ha ha! Die, Reborn!" The child yelled, before pulling the trigger. Tsuna fell to the ground on instinct, only to look up in confusion when he didn't see a bullet. He cautiously sat up, and saw the kid looking at the gun in dismay before tossing it behind him. Tsuna sighed in relief and went back to his homework, assured that the threat had passed. He had just picked up his pencil when he heard a loud crack. He looked back out the window, and jumped up when he saw the branch with the kid on it break and crash to the ground.

Tsuna cautiously peered out the window, and saw the toddler sitting on the ground unharmed but crying.

"To...ler..ate," The toddler said with a few sniffles, and Tsuna shrugged and pulled his head back in the window. With another glance at Reborn's unconcerned face, Tsuna sat back down and decided to write off the child as a random occurrence.

Tsuna growled out loud when his door slammed open. He was trying to finish his homework, damn it! He tried to ignore the wailing kid, but the noise was hard to block out.

"Long time no see, Reborn! It is me, the great Lambo," Lambo screeched. Both Tsuna and Reborn ignored him, and Lambo grew frustrated quickly.

'_I guess Lambo-san is actually a toddler, unlike Reborn," _Tsuna mused.

"Don't ignore me! I'll kill you!" Lambo shrieked, rushing at Reborn with a knife. Without looking up, Reborn punched Lambo, and sent him crashing into a wall. Tsuna frowned when he saw Lambo start crying as he peeled himself off the wall. Tsuna thought Lambo was annoying, but he didn't approve of hitting children.

"I, Lambo-san, 5 years old, from Italy, a hitman from the great Bovino famiglia, tripped! Favorite foods are grapes and candy and I, Lambo-san who met Reborn at a bar, just tripped!" Lambo wailed, rolling on the floor. Tsuna sighed and stood up, fishing through his desk for some candy and a tissue.

Tsuna didn't like Lambo much, but Nana had taught him to always be kind. Tsuna sat down next to Lambo, and offered him the candy in his hand. Lambo looked up and sniffled some more, before snatching the candy out of his hand and eating it.

"Grape candy is the amazing Lambo-san's, favorite! Lambo-san thanks you!" Lambo yelled around a mouthful of candy, and Tsuna cringed away from the spit flying from his mouth. Tsuna patted his head, before handing him some tissues and going back to his desk.

"The spectacular Lambo-san was sent here to assassinate Reborn! Lambo-san will not go home until he has accomplished his goal!" Lambo declared, and Tsuna was seconds away from slamming his head on the desk. Tsuna watched Lambo pull a grenade out of his hair, and decided enough was enough. He ran over and grabbed the grenade out of his hand before he could pull the pin, and placed it gingerly on the desk. He then picked up Lambo, and started carrying him to the door.

"Reborn, I'm going to take Lambo-san outside for a while," Tsuna called over his shoulder, before walking down the stairs and out the door. Lambo started to yell, but he settled quickly when Tsuna promised him candy. Tsuna saw the river, and decided it was a good place to sit. Tsuna gave Lambo some candy, then plopped down onto the grass with a sigh.

'_Hopefully Lambo will calm down some when I keep him separate from Reborn,'_ Tsuna thought with a sigh, praying he was right. They both sat quietly, watching the river flow. After a while, Lambo spoke up.

"Lambo-san's dream is to be the boss of the Bovino Famiglia and to make everyone bow to him," Lambo said, and Tsuna stared at him.

'_What kind of five year old dreams of world domination?' _Tsuna questioned.

"However, Lambo-san's boss told me to assassinate the super high-class hitman Reborn because Lambo-san has met Reborn before," Lambo said. Tsuna couldn't help but scowl as Lambo talked.

'_Who tells a five year old to go kill a high-class hitman? I have some words I'd like to say to the Bovino Famiglia boss,' _Tsuna thought fiercely, before shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"You've met Reborn before, Lambo-san?"

"Yeah! Lambo-san met Reborn in a bar, and a bubble was coming out of his nose," Lambo said with a laugh.

"Lambo-san, Reborn doesn't remember you because he was sleeping. You can tell when Reborn sleeps because he makes a snot bubble," Tsuna said. Lambo looked at him in shock, before crying and running off. Tsuna cursed under his breath before standing up and running after Lambo.

Tsuna's heart stopped when he saw Lambo run into the road. Tsuna sprinted, mentally thanking Reborn for helping him improve his speed. Tsuna scooped up Lambo and jumped back, just in time to avoid getting hit by a car.

Tsuna held Lambo tightly, falling to the ground on the sidewalk.

'_Oh my god, that was so close. Thank god I grabbed him in time,' _Tsuna thought, loosening his hold on Lambo and looking him over.

"Are you alright, Lambo-san?" Tsuna asked. Lambo nodded, before bursting into tears.

"No one has ever asked Lambo-san that before!" Lambo cried, and Tsuna rubbed his back while he mentally thought of the best way to kill the Bovino Famiglia boss. Lambo stopped crying after a few minutes, and Tsuna gave him another candy.

"I think that's enough excitement for one day, don't you think Lambo-san?" Tsuna asked as he headed back towards the house.

"Lambo-san thinks fluffy-hair is the nicest person ever!" Lambo yelled, and Tsuna abruptly realized he had never told Lambo his name.

"I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna," Tsuna said, and Lambo nodded. Tsuna finally made it home, just in time for Nana to yell that dinner was ready. Tsuna walked into the dining room and placed Lambo in a chair, before sitting down. Reborn nodded to Tsuna and continued to ignore Lambo. They ate quietly except for Reborn occasionally asking Tsuna something.

Lambo got tired of being ignored and picked up his knife before flinging it at Reborn. Reborn casually deflected the knife with his fork, and it shaved off some of Lambo's hair before sinking into the wall with a thud. It was dead quiet for a moment, then Lambo shrieked and pulled a _bazooka _out of his hair. Before Tsuna could stop Lambo, he turned it towards himself and shot himself. Instead of an explosion of gore, there was a bunch of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a teenager in a suit with cow print edges was standing in Lambo's place. One of his eyes were closed, and there was a little mark in the corner of his other eye.

"Hm, seems like I'm in the past again," The boy said looking around the room with an air of fond nostalgia. He turned towards Tsuna when Tsuna started sputtering.

"Who _are _you? Where is Lambo?" Tsuna asked, looking around for the elusive toddler.

"Oh, this is the first time I used the bazooka? I'm Lambo. The bazooka the younger Lambo used is called the 10-year bazooka. It causes whomever it's shot at to switch places with their 10- year self." Lambo explained, and Tsuna sighed.

"Who thought it would be a good idea to give a small child that?" Tsuna asked, and Lambo chuckled.

"I don't know. Thanks for looking out for me over the years, Tsuna." Lambo said, before looking across the table.

"Hi Rebo- oh, wait, you ignore me while you look like that" Lambo said with a frown. Reborn looked at him sharply as Lambo continued on obliviously.

"I forgot how short you used to be!" Lambo laughed, only to stop when he saw the look on Reborn's face.

"_What_ _did you say?_" Reborn hissed with a dark look on his face. Lambo opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off as he disappeared in smoke. Reborn's face fell when he saw the young Lambo sucking happily on a lollipop. Without another word Reborn walked upstairs, ignoring Tsuna's calls.

***Break***

The next day Tsuna walked to school alone. He was contemplating Reborn's strange behavior as he walked, idly kicking a stone was he walked. All of a sudden he heard a loud roar and turned around to see a woman with bright pink hair stop next to him on a motorcycle. She tugged off her helmet and shook her hair loose, and Tsuna froze as his intuition whispered the word '**Mamma**' to him.

'_Why do I feel like I should know her? I know she's not my mother, because Kaa-san didn't magically grow long pink hair or put in grey contacts.' _Tsuna thought, and he nearly jumped when she spoke up.

"Hey, I've got an extra soda, why don't you drink it?" She said before tossing a purple can at him. He caught it, and she sped off before he could say anything. Tsuna knew not to accept drinks from strangers, so he dropped the can on the ground, intending to kick it when it ruptured and the drink spilled out. He reached over to pick up the can, but he pulled his hands back in a flash when the drink started emitting familiar purple smoke and a crow overhead died.

'_That's exactly what happened the last time I tried to cook!' _Tsuna thought frantically. He decided to run if he ever saw the girl again, as she was obviously trying to kill him. Tsuna hurried the rest of the way to school, hoping he wouldn't run into the woman again.

***Break***

The entire class was buzzing throughout the day. Apparently the foods class was cooking today, and they would be bringing their food into the class for us to eat. Gokudera was scowling like usual, and he was grumbling about baseball idiots. Takashi smirked at Tsuna, and elbowed him in the side.

"Hey, Tsuna, who do you want to get rice balls from?" Takashi asked, wiggling his eyebrows until Gokudera smacked him on the head.

"Honestly, I don't really care. Kyoko will probably give me hers so she won't be harassed by any of the other guys who seem to think rice balls equal a wedding vow." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-san should get all of the rice balls! I'll blow up anyone who doesn't give you their food!" Gokudera yelled as he stood up and pulled out a stick of dynamite. Tsuna sighed and plucked the dynamite out of his hand with practiced ease, and pushed him down.

"Sit down, Hayato-kun. You won't be blowing up anyone, unless you want Hibari-san to bite you to death," Tsuna said, and Gokudera sat down with a scowl.

The class cheered when the foods class walked in, food in hand. Everyone called out to Kyoko, trying to get her to give them her food. She waved at all of them, but walked determinedly towards Tsuna and sat down in the desk next to his.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan. What's up?" Tsuna said, turning towards her.

"Hi Tsuna-kun! I wanted to know if you'd eat my rice balls because I know you won't think I'm asking you out if I give them to you! I worked really hard on them! I actually almost dropped them, but someone helped me keep them from falling," She rambled brightly. Tsuna smiled at her, and pulled the plate towards himself. Takashi reached over to steal one, but Gokudera smacked his hand and started yelling.

"Sure, Kyoko, no problem," Tsuna said, ignoring the bickering boys next to him He grabbed one, missing the fact that they were emitting a strange purple gas. Tsuna was facing away from the window, so he didn't see Reborn jump in and run towards him, smacking his gun and looking frantic when it didn't work. Tsuna popped one of the rice balls in his mouth, and chewed it thoughtfully.

"They're not bad, Kyoko! They taste oddly like grapes though," Tsuna said, and Kyoko beamed at him. Reborn jumped onto his desk, and started pulling Tsuna to the door.

"You idiot, Tsuna! How could you miss the _poisonous gas _that those rolls were emitting! I bet you feel like your stomach is dissolving and you feel really dizzy. That's because you were poisoned by the food!" Reborn ranted at Tsuna. Tsuna stopped, poked his stomach, then picked up Reborn to keep him from dragging him. Gokudera and Takashi didn't notice Reborn's presence, as they were still busy yelling.

"Calm down, Reborn. I don't feel sick at all, what do you mean dissolving stomach?" Tsuna said, looking confused. Reborn froze, then stared at Tsuna incredulously.

"You don't feel ill? Not at all?" Reborn asked.

"No, I feel fine. Are you alright, Reborn? Were you hallucinating?" Tsuna asked, walking back to his desk.

"No, Tsuna, I'm not hallucinating. Look at the other rice balls on the plate," Reborn said tiredly. Tsuna looked at them, the jumped when he saw the purple gas.

"How did that lady from earlier get into the school?" Tsuna asked since he knew Kyoko normally doesn't cook poisonous food.

"Her name is Bianchi," Reborn said distractedly, before looking at Tsuna again. "Tell me, have you ever cooked something that looked like that?" Reborn asked.

"There's a reason why I'm not allowed to cook, and it's because the last thing I cooked killed a crow. Do you think I'm immune to the poison?" Tsuna asked, and Reborn nodded. Tsuna saw Takashi reaching for the other rice balls, and he quickly shoved them in his mouth before he got sick. Takashi pouted, and Gokudera laughed at him. Kyoko smiled at Tsuna before picking up the empty plate, waving goodbye, and going back to her classroom. The bell rang, and Tsuna grabbed his stuff before waving goodbye

***Break***

Tsuna was sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. He opened the door, and saw Bianchi standing at the door with a pizza.

"I have a special pizza delivery!" She sang, before smirking and opening the pizza box and releasing the fumes that were trapped inside. She looked at Tsuna in shock when he stood there without getting ill or fainting. Tsuna laughed, before tugging the box out of her hands and tossing it far away.

"How did my poison cooking not work? I need to eliminate you so my darling Reborn can come back to Vongola and not have to deal with brats!" She ranted, but she stopped and smiled brightly when Reborn walked up behind Tsuna.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi," Reborn said, his face expressionless.

"Reborn!" Bianchi cooed, shoving Tsuna to the side and walking inside. "You have to come back to Headquarters! You belong out in the field, not babysitting!" Bianchi said.

"This is my job, Bianchi, and quite frankly I'm enjoying being here," Reborn said, before turning around to face Tsuna. Bianchi was talking, but Reborn pretended not to hear her.

"Sorry about her. We dated for a while, but it never worked out," Reborn said, and Tsuna looked at him.

'_How does someone who looks like a little kid go out with someone?' _Tsuna thought confusedly.

"Could you give us a moment, Tsuna?" Reborn said, and Tsuna nodded before walking off to the kitchen to get a snack. He rummaged through the pantry, and found some chips. He walked back, and saw that Reborn was back to ignoring Bianchi.

"Tsuna, Bianchi is going to be staying here for a while to-"

"Stay with my love!" Bianchi interrupted. Reborn seemed to not hear her, and continued talking.

"-help tutor you some," Reborn said.

"I'll be helping with home economics and art. We'll be doing an experiment downstairs, so come down in a few minutes!" Bianchi said brightly. She turned to leave, but then she looked back.

"Good-bye, my love!" She said loudly, before going downstairs. Tsuna frowned as he watched them interact.

'_It's strange how they talk to each other. It's almost like sometimes Reborn can't hear Bianchi at all, and Bianchi seems to switch from being rather normal to being completely obsessed with Reborn. They could act like that normally, but my intuition is telling me that something is very wrong here,' _Tsuna thought, before a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, Tsuna-san!" Gokudera called, and Tsuna grinned before walking downstairs.

"Hi, Gokudera, what's up?" Tsuna said, smiling at him.

"I brought watermelon. They're supposed to be really good," Gokudera said, holding up a bag with a watermelon in it.

"I would really like to, but something's going on right now and I can't," Tsuna said, and Gokudera frowned before tugging the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Something wrong? I can deal with it if you want," Gokudera said, and Tsuna couldn't help but be touched.

"No, Reborn just has a new tutor for me and she wants to do some kind of experiment," Tsuna said. Gokudera opened his mouth to respond, but he froze when he saw Bianchi walk in.

"Nee-san?" Gokudera asked with a pale face.

"Hayato?" Bianchi said with a smile. Gokudera fell to the ground, clutching his stomach. My eyes widened and I grabbed him, before glaring at Bianchi.

"What did you do to him?" Tsuna growled, and Bianchi gasped when his eyes flashed from a warm brown to steel grey for a moment.

"I would never do anything to Hayato! Don't talk to me like that!" Bianchi scolded, and Tsuna was randomly reminded of an angry mother. Tsuna's bit out an apology, before pulling Gokudera to his feet and walking him to a bench outside.

"Are you alright, Hayato-kun? What happened?" Tsuna fussed, handing him a bottle of water.

"I'm fine. You see, my sister Bianchi is only able to cook poisonous things, but we didn't know that when I was a kid. One day I had a piano performance, and she baked me cookies. I was poisoned by them, and it made me play really weirdly. Everyone loved my performance though, so my father forced me to eat her cookies every time I played piano. Now I can't even look at her without getting sick," Gokudera explained with a frown, color slowly returning to his face.

"I'm sorry, Gokudera. In the future I'll try to warn you when you come over if she's around," Tsuna said. Gokudera nodded gratefully, and they sat there for a while talking quietly. Soon they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Tsuna walked into his house, and sighed as he saw Bianchi cooking something suspicious, Lambo crying and Reborn sitting calmly.

'_Home sweet home,' _Tsuna thought, before starting damage control.

**A/N:** Wow, this chapter was hard to write. Same question as last chapter: are there any characters you want to see that appear after the Kokuyo Arc? Next chapter: **I'll Bite You to Death! Also, Glasses are More Important than You Think. **Have any questions, concerns, comments? Leave a review! Seriously, please review, they help me write.


End file.
